Temari and the Flaming Hot Cheetos
by Girl in My Mirror Is Crying
Summary: Temari was just minding her business when a guy harasses her, but after blasting him away, she acquires a snack that results in unexpected surprises...
1. Chapter 1

Temari was sitting on a traffic cone in the middle of an intersection in Konoha. She was listening to something on her Gameboy Advance: it was the Fairly Odd Parents and she was watching a movie! Temari was so awesome listening to something so obsolete and on such a funny device. She was completely oblivious to the fact that about twenty-eight cars were honking at her to get out of the way, but she had not a single care. Nothing was gonna borrow the 14 year old girl who had a fan she stole from a Chinese restaurant in Oslo, Norway back in 2005. It was her prized possession and she used it whenever she went to blow people away after spinning around like a figure skater after smoking ten joints and listening to Korean-pop music while there was a thunderstorm in Berlin.

"Move, bitch, get outta the way!" said a man who was driving a 2003 Ford Excursion with 24 inch spinners. It was an old SUV, sure, but it was really nice looking. There was even an aquarium in the back seat that had a baby shark!

Temari was not gonna accept the man's rude remark and she took out her earplugs and went up to the guy. Sure enough...it was a black guy who was wearing a diamond chain and a baseball cap with the tags on it. How cliché it was that he was wearing diamond stud earrings.

"Excuse me, I hope you plan on apologizing, mister," said Temari as she took off her bamboo earrings to show that this bitch was not about to go down without a fight.

"Hell no, bitch!" said the man as he showed her a pair of brace knuckles. This nigga was serious. "I'm giving you one last chance to get out the way before I punch yo' ass so hard your turds will be red for a week!"

"What are you gonna do, make me eat some red velvet cake you got at a flea market in Barcelona?" laughed Temari who was also unimpressed. What was this guy trying to do? He looked like a guy who was rejected for a record label by Warner Brothers and then went to a strip club in Kansas to drown his sorrows. He didn't even smell like marijuana, let alone beer. What was he trying to do?

"Bitch, I am gonna pound you with these and slap your momma with a mackerel if you don't leave!" roared the man as he got out of the car.

Temari gasped. "No one _dares_ waste a good fish!" She spun around super fast and created a whirlwind with her fan and created a localized F4 tornado on the Excursion which then sent it flying 48 miles southwest, creating a twinkle in the sky. Water began to fly out of the car thanks to the fish tank and Temari giggled at this. She turned around and began to walk towards school, but then, something hit her on the head.

"Owww!" she said as she turned around with her fan tightly gripped in case she had to kill someone. She saw no one and looked to the ground and saw that there was a bag that contained...

"Flaming Hot Cheetos?" she said as she examined it. It was a brand new bag that wasn't opened. "What the hell is this shit?" She shook it and laughed as it sounded like a maraca and danced to the sound of the Cheetos moving. It went really well with the Fairly Odd Parents opening and she began to twerk to it as she listened to the amazing sound. She needed to hurry to school and she began to skip all the way to her destination.

Konoha high school: a school where all the ninjas went to paint pictures of shoes and bracelets in art class and listen to rap music during government class. Temari sighed as she began to go to her first class: Mexican Art History and Its Applications to Being a Shinobi. Temari took her seat and was greeted by several of her friends. When she sat down, the bags of Cheetos made a sexy rustling sound, kinda like the autumn leaves outside of Halifax, NS and you step on them while wearing five-inch stilettos.

"Hey, girlfriend, what's making that cute sound?" asked Tenten as she turned around to look at her best friend.

"It's a bag of Cheetos I found," explained Temari as she looked at her best friend with a cute smile. "They are flaming hot. I bet I will feel like I'm in a sauna after eating these!"

"Damn, girl, I hope you find some cute boys in there!" exclaimed Tenten really loudly, causing the class to look at her.

"I KNOW, BITCH!" shouted Temari with a laugh and they starting shrieking with laughter. Temari snorted by accident when they were laughing and cleared her throat with embarrassment. "Yeah. So anyways, what do you think of this class so far?"

"It's better than How Pottery Techniques Can Enhance Your Jutsu," said Tenten. "I think the worst class was Deciding if Your Swedish Car is Gonna Improve Your Chances of Getting a Mazda. Why the hell does owning a Volvo dictate my future of getting a local Japanese car, huh?"

"I know, this is why our school has the worst ratings," agreed Temari as she applied eye shadow. "Remember the time in Middle school we had to take class that focused on geography within a 200-km radius of London? What's the purpose of knowing England's geography that badly?"

"Girl, don't get me started on that class we took in year seven," said Hinata. "It was called...um...How Uruguay is the New Paraguay. I fell asleep at least twice."

Naruto approached them and kissed Hinata on the ear. "My favorite class was that class that taught us about how the Greeks thought of air conditioning in 1521. We had to write a five-page essay about that."

"Everyone, please be quiet," said the teacher. It was Kakashi, of course, teaching a class about Mexican Art. "Today we are talking about how portraits of Hernando Cortés from 1714 inspired the Kazekage to resign in 1738 and caused the dark war."

"Good, this sounds more interesting than the time the leader of Kumogakure decided what to make for dinner after he saw a David Riviera painting," said Temari out loud.

"Yeah, I think this is an enjoyable topic," said Kakashi. "I spent exactly 341 pages of my dissertation for my Ph.D on this using only three available sources. So you little monkeys better enjoy this or I will not sign any recommendation letters to any university you may go to!"

"Oh, no!" shouted Temari. "I wanted to go to the University of West Virginia!"

"Well, shut up and listen to my lecture!" said Kakashi. "Now..."

Kakashi went on for about thirty minutes explaining how a portait of Hernando Cortés that the Kazegage saw would make him feel immortal and have desires of conquering the Land of the Fire and that he would become a dictator and enslave the women and children. However, there was one issue. The Kazegage, who was 58 at the time, was in love with a 20 year old maiden who could play the flute without holding it with her hands and not with her mouth. There was legitimate proof that the woman the Kazegage was in love with had huge F-sized breasts and she would hold the flute in between her breasts near the end and would bend her back so that the flute was by her asshole and would fart into it and play a melody that would cure depression. He couldn't dare picture hurting her, and the only way to save her was to remove himself from that position and give it to a 11 year old boy who could speak Italian. There is some conspiracy that this Kazegage had some sort of connection with Mussolini and Japan during WWII, but there is little evidence to back the claim of the nigga who made it. Kakashi explained how having an important title didn't do much in the long run because someone will probably take it away.

The entire class booed at Kakashi's lecture and Chouji threw a notebook at Kakashi's face, causing the teacher to fall over out of his chair. The class immediately ran out of the room and a few of them starting screaming while spinning "Eat my ass!"

Temari went to her locker and got her "Biochemistry for Shinobi's" textbook and slammed it shut. She then realized that she had the Flaming Hot Cheetos in her bag and was curious about how they would taste. She opened the bag carefully and then inhaled their scent. Man, they smelt so dang good! It smelled like cajun and pickles and onions. She put one into her mouth and she immediately started to cry out how amazing it tasted!

"Holy shit..." she whispered as she put two more in her mouth and chewed them up. She laughed at put more into her mouth. Man, these tasted so awesome! She ate about five more than closed it up and put it back into her bag. She smiled and went to Biochemistry class.

"Okay, kids,"said Iruka as he coughed. "We're gonna be doing an experience with proteins, and I brought some beef," he said. "Don't eat it or you will fail and I will slap you."

Each of them got a piece of meat. "We're gonna isolate proteins and separate them based on their amino acid structures," said Iruka as he started coughing for nine seconds straight. "Okay, you can do something by their pI, or the isoelectric point where you can separate these bitches by a pH in which there is no charge."

Temari was so glad to be in this class. Now she could do a special jutsu after this and impress Shikamaru! She took the piece of meat and began to hammer it and giggled, pretending it was Shikamaru pounding into her. She had to get a lot of chemicals and stuff like Iruka said and she began to prepare a solution. All the sudden, something felt...really off. Terribly off inside her stomach. It was not a normal sensation at all and she wondered if something bad was happening in her intestines. She needed help, and quick! She got up and started to run for the door, but Iruka stopped her.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, you thief?"

"Thief?"

"Yeah, I saw your fan in an antique shop once. And your hair. What the hell is wrong with your hair?"

"Nigga, you don't have any right to criticize me!" said Temari as she got on her knees. She got up and supported herself on her table, bent over and then...

PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTT

Temari farted like you would not believe. The odor. The gas. The gas that escaped her anus filled the room with a reddish tint, thanks to the coloring of the Hot Cheetos. Temari farted so badly that her asshole was now stinging. It hurt so bad that she had tears running down her face.

"Look, Temari is crying because she farted!" shouted Kiba as he pointed at her. Soon the entire room was laughing at Temari and she had tears rolling down her face, her makeup getting smudged. She ran out of the room and farted again next to a group of about fourteen people.

Damn it all!


	2. Chapter 2

Temari's fart was lingering throughout the entire room, much like the awkwardness that lingers after Chris O'Donnel, while wearing a speedo, goes to Burger King and gets three triple Whoppers for a girl who was sitting outside of a Taco Bell drive through and didn't have enough money to get a single taco. Everyone was in utter shock that Temari farted; she served as living proof that girls could fart!

All the sudden, the solutions on everyone's desk began to turn a pinkish color thanks to the powdery red dust that was expelled from her anus. She whimpered in embarrassment but then had to let out another fart that lasted for about seven seconds, making the room red as if someone had replaced the light bulbs with some that were red-tinted.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped as she started to gag on her fart more than the time Xena the Warrior Princess gagged when she saw Hannah Montana in a Kroger buying condoms. And that was a scandal that everyone talked about for at least two hours, a lot longer than the time that Charlie Sheen went to Indianapolis to find a guy who put paprika in his cocaine and would use it as a way to escape the pain that was in his heart after he watched the spelling bee.

"TEMARI!" screamed Iruka as he approached her. Temari gulped, scared for her Chinese fan she stole. "Your fart contaminated the solution! You get an F!"

"Nigga, I told you I needed to go to the bathroom!" exclaimed Temari as she farted once again. Damn, it smelled worse than the time Jabba the Hutt lifted his arm up during a high school reunion in 1981 at a Pizza Hut outside of Sacramento, CA. "That's why I was rushing out the door! I love biochemistry and I was fleeing for the toilet, you dush!"

"Bullshit! You hate biochemistry and you were going to a different class to avoid me, you bitch titty ho!" countered Iruka as he smirked at her. "For your punishment, you will need to see Jiraiya, the principal. He has the right to expel you for contaminating the solution if he wants."

"Fine, you jerk!" screeched Temari as she closed the door and ran to the bathroom. She immediately found an empty stall and sat on it. "Oh, shit, I gotta take a dush!" she annoucned out loud, and three girls started giggling. She didn't like the way this toilet felt under her asscheeks and immediately darted across the room to a different toilet. She pulled down her thong and sat down, but this toilet felt weird. It was warm and it felt like skin!

"BITCH GET OFF OF ME!" screamed Hinata, but it was too late. Temari strained by mistake and she took a shit on Hinata's lap! Hinata was so disgusted that she grew pupils and smacked Temari's zitty forehead.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Hinata!" screeched Temari with embarrassment as she farted really loud on top of the shit that was on Hinata's lap. "I didn't know that someone was in here!"

"Temari, I'm gonna get revenge on you one day..." growled Hinata as she threw Temari out. Literally. She threw Temari out and she farted red dust again, her lower body exposed. She stood up and every girl got out of the bathroom and started looking at her. Temari immediately knew what they were looking at: her vagina. It was grotesquely hairy and was way hairier than Kiba's armpit, which was saying quite a lot. Even with her hands covering it, you could still see some hairs poking out. Temari's face was super red. She grabbed her underwear and shorts and sat on a bidet and let it clean her asshole. What would Shikamaru say if he saw or heard this?

Temari started crying and laughing at the same time as she felt the squirt of water spray her asshole. It felt so kinky, but at the same time, she was farting when it sprayed her there. This was beyond embarrassing and felt so good at the same time!

"Help me!" screamed Temari as she farted out the water that was in her asshole, a force so powerful that it broke the system of the bidet. She was not gonna pay for it. No way.


	3. Chapter 3

Temari screamed in embarrassment. She got off the bidet and pulled her underwear up and her nasty pants and ran through the halls crying, screaming, and of course, farting. It was amazing that that much red dust was being expelled from her stupid stink hole. You could swear that No Such Thing by John Mayer was playing as Temari ran through the halls and she finally went outside and saw the rain falling.

" _ **I FARTED IN CLASS!"**_ screamed Temari so loudly that it made the screen shake. She ran into Tayuya, farting so loudly that she fell over.

Tayuya looked at Temari and said, "Watch where you're going, trash."

Oh, hell no. Temari was gonna going to tolerate this ho and she took out her Pokeball. "Go, Mr. Mime!" She said and clapped her ashy hands together that made a sound identical to when you close a refrigerator.

Tayuya took a step back and said, "Make one wrong move, nigga, and I'll shoot you." She took out a Beretta M92 and pointed it at Temari. Mr. Mime used light screen and then hit Tayuya's smelly ass with psychic, blasting her off all the way to who knows where. Maybe Minneapolis, maybe Algeria. Maybe even Peru. The gun came flying down and she caught it and put it in her Michael Kors purse. The purse looked like something you would expect a Canadian actress to have as an accessory in a silent film that was recorded in Indonesia with a herd of rhinoceros taking a shit in the pond in the background.

"I'ma kill that bitch one day," promised Temari as she finally decided to go home. Actually, she needed to go back to class because they were having an interesting lecture in her other favorite class, How Okra Was Used in the Realm of the Korikage. The Korikage was the ruler of the land of ice and some of them were very interesting. For example, the Korikage in 1834, Ichijiku Natsuya, was supposedly very famous for being able to make tea without using tea leaves. He would use bark from an oak tree, cinnamon, the leaves from an exotic grape, old squash peelings, cabbage, and something very special, and boil it for three months over a fire you constantly had to supply heat to or it would be ruined and apparently, he would use a special Jutsu that made your kids have wacky hair colors, which was the reason why a lot of the people nowadays didn't have black hair. Come to find out, after 31 years of research, they found out that the special ingredient was okra and that he obtained it when he was in India to watch a snake charming competition.

Temari was then listening to the lecture about how in 1908 the Korikage, whose name was Matsuzaki Shinkoro, used okra as a sacrifice to the Hokage to not expel his 12-year-old daughter who got pregnant from someone who couldn't even tie his shoes. The Hokage agreed and said that the okra would be used as a peace offering if the Korikage could supply ice cubes to their beer for at least two weeks. The Korikage said hell yes, and that solved it.

Temari got out two hot Cheetos because she was tired of lecture by that nigga Hagane Kotetsu. His bandage was really getting on Temari's nerves and she wanted to go to sleep. She ate the Cheetos and was happy at how awesome they felt inside of her body.

Temari began to moan again. Oh, no...no...please don't let it happen again!

PHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT! Temari let out a fart that was so loud that you could've sworn that a chainsaw motor was right next to your ear. It scared Kotetsu so badly that he fell out of his chair and then got up and looked at Temari whose face was now red with embarrassment.

"TEMARI!" He shouted as he pointed his nasty finger at her. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"NIGGA, SHUT UP!" she demanded as she got up and walked over to the Chūnin and belched into his face. "GET THAT STUPID BANDAGE OFF YOUR FACE!" She ripped it off and then punched him in the face. Just as she was leaving, she felt that thing in her stomach again and farted while leaning against her desk, her ass pointing to Shino.

"Ew." said Shino, but then he began to cough violently when the red dust began to fill the room. Temari grabbed Shino's desk with him in it and threw it out the window, causing the freaky male ninja to scream like the time Oprah realized that they were out of boiled shrimp at the Mexican buffet.

Temari jumped out of the window into the pouring rain and began to cry as she went back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Temari slammed the door of her house and she bent over her counter and let out the largest fart in her entire life. It was 102 decibels and it lasted for about 9 seconds and the air around her began to smell like cajun seasoning.

 _ **"OWW! MY ASSHOLE HURTS!"**_ she shouted as she had tears running down her face. She normally didn't shout that loud in her entire life but she would be lying if she said that she was enjoying this. Her asshole hurt, nigga! Temari decided that the best thing to do was to go outside and use the good. She took it out of her purse and shot all the birds that were in her tree, so about 3 of them, but she had horrible accuracy and the birds were so stupid that they didn't move when she fired.

She threw the gun into the sky and it was struck by lightning and it exploded on contact. She giggled at this and then farted again outside, the rain turning red as it dissolved the powder.

"DANG IT!" she shouted as she back inside. She closed the door in a sexy manner, kinda like the time that Tom Arnold closed the door when he saw Helen Mirren was approaching while she was wearing a thong. Temari decided that the best thing to do now was to work on her biochemistry homework. She hated this class and the nigga who thought she was trying to get away from the class. That was so...so unsouthern of him. She farted and lifted her ass up when she did that. Why wasn't Shikamaru there when she needed him because there was a good chance that he could give her a glass of water and make her feel a lot better if he did that although she wasn't sure how a glass of water would make her feel better. Still, the fact that this nigga was from Augusta, Maine, a town that you could've sworn would've ranked the place to get nachos in a bowling alley. But in actuality, Augusta, Maine was known for having some of the best turnip seeds you could get in Wal-Mart.

Temari decided that the best thing that she could do now was to think of Germantown, Tennessee. What else was she supposed to think of? She was getting very sad and decided to go to the kitchen and get some water. Her throat was in desperate need of something because it was so dry, kinda like the sand that was always between Shino's eyes and that was the reason that nigga had those stupid sunglasses. As soon as she finished the water, she farted really loudly and that was enough to scream.

"I might as well figure out what to do," said Temari as she took out her cell phone and started texting Shikamaru. In about ten minutes, he answered.

(Text): I heard you farted really loudly. What would you like me to do?

Temari texted back: I need Cheez-Its, and you need to come over wearing a speedo, okay?

(Text): Okay, I'll do that really soon. What do you think of all this rain? It's so gross outside.

(Text): I like it okay, nigga. Just hurry up and go to the store because I really need to take a nap, but I keep on farting. Will you please come visit me?

(Text): Sure, I'll be there soon.

Temari put her phone down and put in the headphones and began to take a short nap. She needed to close her eyes for a few minutes so that she could forget the embarrassment that she suffered today. She wondered if Shikamaru was going over just to be nice to her because he bet she had a smelly asshole. She didn't blame him because her asshole smelt worse than the time Danny DeVito lifted his finger in order to fill out some paperwork for Bryan Sweat to read, a guy in a town in the middle of nowhere that sounded like a cigarette brand.

In a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and then Temari got up. She went and saw that it was Shikamaru in a black speedo and a his jacket. He also had on rain boots and he said,

"May I come in?"

"Yes, of course," she said as she closed the door behind him once he came in. She sighed and the gasped as she let out a fart of about 98 decibels. It was still quite loud, nonetheless, and she was so embarrassed.

"That sounded juicy, nigga," said Shikamaru as he showed her the Cheez-Its he bought her. "I got you the Swiss cheese flavor, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, nigga! Do you want a beer?" she asked as she went to the fridge.

"Of course!" he said as she handed him a Sapporo beer. He didn't really like her taste in beer, but it was fine. Shikamaru drank some of it and said, "So, I want you to do something for me." He had a plastic bag and she raised her eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do?" she wondered as she looked at him.

"I wanna see your ass and I want you to fart as hard as you can into this bag," said Shikamaru. Temari had no idea how to react to this, but she decided to go along with it. She took her pants down and removed the string of her thong out of her ass and closed her eyes and farted as loud as she could at about 110 decibels for 12 seconds, her anus right next to the bag. The bag was inflating and it was filled with red smelly dust.

"What was that for?!" asked Temari as she looked at the bag.

"In case I need to punish someone, and not you," said Shikamaru with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Temari was looking at her boyfriend who was still wearing his black speedo and they rubbed their blackhead-covered noses together, rubbing the grease in and making them more oily than a person from Belgium who worked at a McDonald's that didn't even offer dental coverage.

"Do you feel better after letting out that fart, my sweet little apple pie?" said Shikamaru as he played with Temari's earrings that she got from a display in a hand-me-down shop in some place in Ottawa that probably only 9 people have ever heard of.

"Yeah, nigga, I enjoyed farting in the bag," said Temari. "Did some small pieces of shit fly in there, too?"

"Nah, boo, look!" he said as she showed her the bag of the red dusty fart. She giggled and poked it and said,

"I wonder who we should use it on. I need to get revenge on someone."

"I know the best person to use it on," said Shikamaru as his bulge in his speedo grew larger. "Do you wanna...help me out?" He gave her a look that had more sexual desire than the time that Cary Grant saw a pickle with a bow wrapped around it in a jar in Montreal.

"Yes." Temari went over to him and then bent over and spread her asscheeks apart and farted loudly on Shikamaru's bulge, causing his balls to move around as he did it. He moaned in delight as he felt the hot gust of anal wind blow over him and he said,

"That's a good kunoichi. Now come here." He held her hand and put her hand on his ass and farted on it, the asshole part of his speedo puffing out as the gas expanded it. Temari giggled and then sniffed her fingers and then Shikamaru did the same. This was normal for the two of them, at least for Shikamaru because Temari had never farted to his knowledge. They looked outside and it was still raining. They went into the living and said,

"Do you wanna watch the Golden Girls?"

"Heck, yeah!" said Temari as the both had their backs against each other and then bent over. They both released a huge fart into each other's assholes and they then giggled at one another. They put in the Golden Girls that had the Japanese subtitles and they were starting to watch the show when all the sudden, they had a text.

"Come back to school, now," said Sakura to Temari and Temari said,

"Why would I wanna go back to school? I wanna be with you."

"I don't wanna go back either, but I don't wanna change," said Shikamaru as he scratched his nuts from the outside. "I'll go back wearing this outfit. Are you okay with me wearing it, Nigga?"

"Of course," said Temari as she hugged him. "I'm gonna go get the fart in the bag. I know who we should use it on."

"We have the same class together, and I would love to use it on..."

"Kakashi!" they both said together and gave each other a fist bump. Temari got on her unicycle and began to pedal to school as Shikamaru began to follow her, getting dirty looks at him kinda like the time that Mike Tyson stole all the nachos at a party. In about fifteen minutes, they arrived a the school, the thunder still echoing like a fart in the toilet after you ate a nasty sandwich from Quiznos, mostly because the nigga who handled the sandwich didn't wash his hands. They soon arrived to school and it was time for everyone's least favorite class: Linear Algebra and its Applications in the Ghetto. Yes, Kakashi taught a class about Mexican Art History and Linear Algebra. It was enough to give you diarrhea at night if you thought hard about it.

"Okay, class," said Kakashi as he grabbed some pink chalk that he got at the dollar store in Tampa, but he was able to get a bargain and got it for two dollars instead. He took a look at Shikamaru who was wearing rain boots and speedo and a tank top. Kakashi said, "Are you trying to pass as the biggest fag, Nara Shikamaru?"

"Shut up, nigga!" said Shikamaru as he ate a Korean barbecue rib. "At least I wipe my ass, unlike you!" The class went "Ooooooh" when they heard that and Kakashi ignored it.

"We're going to learn about matrices. Can any of you dumb bitches tell me what you learned from your homework you read, hopefully?"

"I can!" said Haruno Sakura as she lifted her leg up, her pussy smelling like rotten onions and 4 skunks that sprayed on a pile of trash. She immediately put her leg down and said, "A matrix is an m × n array of scalars from a given field F. The individual values in the matrix are called entries."

"You're so freaking accurate that I wanna ask you to hold a seminar tomorrow for third graders. It will be called, 'One Day at a Time; From Calculus to Linear Algebra." Kakashi started to cry and then put his face in his hands and started crying to the same tune as Sensual Seduction. Temari took this opportunity and put the bag of fart on his chair under the pillow he sat and returned to her chair. Shikamaru started to giggle like a fruit cup.

Kakashi then said, "Okay, I'm going to write some sexy equations on the board and you have to solve them in 20 minutes. This will count 1% of your grade, so if you screw up, you probably won't fail unless you're Kiba."

"Screw you, bitch!" said Kiba as he threw his dog at Kakashi, dodging the dog and it hit the black board and ran out the window crying. Kakashi soon finished and then he sat down, a gigantic pop and fart noise coming out as he sat on the bag! The room began to turn red and everyone was speechless as to what was happening.

"EWW! HATAKE KAKASHI SENSEI FARTED!" screamed Haruno Sakura as she gagged on the smell.

"The room is turning red. EW! IT SMELLS LIKE CAJUN!" screeched Sasuke in the same voice as Fred from YouTube.

Kakashi was so embarrassed that he opened the window and ran out of the room, crying like a fruit loop as he was embarrassed.


End file.
